With These Hands
by MadhatterMia
Summary: [Bakugou Katsuki x Deaf! Female OC] 'Eventually soulmates meet, for they have the same hiding place.' One day Katsuki was dragged to a nearby mall by his classmates from 1-A, little did he know that he would accidentally encounter someone that would finally be able to get him to break down his walls piece by piece and make him finally listen. The only problem...? -She was born deaf
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Katsuki's POV

I can't believe these idiots actually were able to drag me to the Mall. First off, I don't even like shitty hair, or that asshole Pikachu. Secondly I had no idea that fuckin' Deku and his 'protection squad' would be tagging along like a bunch of fucking losers, or else I would have just stayed in bed all day.

"Yo! Bakubro you up for some food my dude?" I hear shitty hair shout at me from the front of the group. God dammit, I hate all of these assholes!

"FUCK YOU SHITTY HAIR, AND YOUR FUCKING GROSS ASS FOOD COURT PIECE OF SHIT!" I growl, before finally having enough of their shit and turning to head back to the dorms. I hear barely contained laughter, and it just pisses me off even more.

"C'mon Kacchan, remember that time when you-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, DEKU! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! GO FLIRT WITH ELSA OVER THERE, I'M DONE HANGING AROUND YOU FUCKING EXTRAS." Stomping away angrily from the group of basterds, I try to make my way to the front entrance of this shitty Mall.

'God dammit, why are there so many people inside of this fucking Mall! I swear, I can't wait for Monday so I can kick all of their asses during Hero Training. Revenge will be all mine, and it'll be so fucking worth all of my wasted time here!' I honestly almost consider going into the outdoors shop, but reconsider when I remember that I already have enough mountain climbing gear. I don't want to turn into some hoarder who collects unnecessary shit-!

'Did some motherfucker, really just touch my shoulder...?'

I turn my head to glare at the hand that was resting on my shoulder, and see a dainty hand attached to a really short girl around my age. Her hair is long and I don't know...maybe a light pink color?

"Oi! What the fuck do you think you're doing bitch?" I wait for a response, only for her to keep looking around as if she's a fucking lost child. I feel sparks light up in my hands, and am on the brink of homicide, when finally I see her doing something weird with her hands. I turn around fully, absolutely positive that this chick has mental issues, but like a train wreck I am unable to look away, and cross my arms across my chest.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I raise my eyebrow and sneer. Finally, she drops her hands and starts fidgeting with the hem of the skirt that she's wearing. The random chick looks like she's trying to find something to say, determination glinting in her golden eyes.

"What the fuck do you want?!" I bellow, absolutely fucking done with this shitty day, and this freaky girl. I mean yeah, she was hot, but God damn was she weird. She shocks the fuck out of me when she grabs my arm and starts writing with her finger on the palm of my hand.

"It's okay." I flinch the fuck back, and tear my arm from out of her tiny grasp. And no, I am absolutely not blushing because of this forward chick right in front of me! She puts her hand back on the purse that's strung across her shoulder, and smiles this huge girlish grin at me. And I swear to god that there isn't smoke coming from my hands...or my face. I glance down and away from her, hiding my face below my hair.

"Hero's...always...smile." She said, while also moving her hands along with her speech. But there was something...off about this girl. Was she...?

"So...just...try...okay?" She finishes with a smile, before patting my arm and walking back towards another store. I stand there dumbfounded, and a little pissed off. I look back at the hand that she used, and clench and unclench it repetitively, before looking back up hopeing to catch another glimpse of her and failing.

That girl...

Was deaf.

"Hey Bakubro! There you are! We thought you went home, man." Shitty Hair says, coming up to him with the rest of the group trailing behind. But only one thing was going through my mind then.

'I have to find her again.'

* * *

A/N: OMG I'M SO HAPPY TO FINALLY WRITE SOMETHING FOR BNHA! AND BAKUGOU, MY LITTLE DUMPSTER FIRE, YOU LIIIIKKKEEE HEEEEEEEEER! ANYWAYS, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK GUYS AND GALS! LEAVE A COMMENT, AND STAR, AND FOLLOW ME PLEASE! I LOVE YOU ALL! ~PLUS ULTRA~~!


	2. Chapter 2

Katsuki's POV

"FUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKK!" I scream as I walk into the classroom that Friday morning. It's been over two weeks since I've seen that chick from the mall, and I'm starting to get really pissed off. Where the fuck could she be?

"Bakugou, that kind of vulgarity is not permitted inside of this classroom!" Four eyes says, running over to me like he's in the fucking Naruto anime.

"Tch, FUCK OFF YOU GLASSES SUPPORTING CHARACTER RIP OFF!" I shout, leaning back in my chair and glaring out of the window. She has to be out there somewhere. Let's just hope she's grateful that I spent all of my free time outside of school looking for her, going back to the mall, standing outside the outdoors shop, everywhere I could think of. It's almost like she never even existed, but that's bullshit! I know she's out there, and I won't stop until I know her fucking name!

"Yo, Bakugou your face is making some pretty impressive looking glare right now, haha!" Shitty Hair...that fucking asshole.

"Yeah bro, that is mad impressive!" God dammit Pikachu.

"Shut the fuck up, stupid side character motherfuckers. You both look like a duck and an alligator but with red shitty hair! SAY 'Yee' ONE MORE TIME BITCH! I SWEAR TO GOD-!"

"Bakugou, shut up or I'll make you go outside in the hall and sit in the corner. If you're gonna act like a child then I'm going to put you in time out like one." Aizawa says, stepping out of his cacoon like a fucking butterfly or some shit.

"FUCK!" I yell one last time before calming down enough to start paying attention in class. About thirty minutes go by and Aizawa makes us get into groups for some stupid group work and who decides to show up to be in my group? Go on, take a wild fucking guess. Yup, you got it right.

"Hey Kacchan! Do you wanna be in our group over here? I noticed that you were still sitting by yourself and I was like 'that's not good! Kacchan needs a partner!' and I already had a group, so...umm...Kacchan? Are you okay? Your face looks...interesting. I'll just go ahead and go back to my group now..." Deku says mumbling and rambling on like the fucking 'Deku' that he is. I can literally feel the heat that is coming off of my face, my expression is one promising homicide to any BITCH that comes near me. Feeling the sweat starting to pool in my hands, I jump out of my seat and punch the top of my desk, letting a big explosion send it flying out of my way.

"FUCK YOU, DEKU!" I scream, feeling the familiar tingling of pure unadulterated hatred flowing through my veins and giving me life.

"GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF USELESS TRASH! GOD I WISH I HAD DROWNED YOU IN THAT FUCKING LAKE WHEN WE WERE KIDS! I MEAN...NOT THAT WE HUNG OUT WHEN WE WERE KIDS, BECAUSE YOU WERE A FUCKING DEKU WHEN WE WERE KIDS, AND I HATED YOU. BUT STILL...AHHH FUCK!" I yelled, grabbing my hair like I was losing my God damned mind. Do you see what you do to me, unknown deaf girl? You single handedly made me lose my god damned mind. Congratulations! You're a bigger asshole than I am...possibly.

"BAKUGOU! OUTSIDE, AND IN THE CORNER, NOW!" Aizawa latches onto me with his fucking bandage scarf and shoves me out of the door...bitch. Whatever! I don't have to take this right now! I'm just going to go for a walk and cool down for a bit, yeah that should help me out. So I start walking down the hallways, not really paying attention to where I'm going. When I start to realize that I'm heading towards recovery girls office. Whatever, let's see all of the crybabies that Recovery Girl has to take care of during the day. Just as I start to pass by the door, it opens and someone tiny crashes into me, and we both go hurtling towards the wall where we crash into it.

"GOD DAMNIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE TODAY?!" I scream, before putting my hands on the shoulders of the person that fell on me, and just as I am about to push them the hell away from me...I catch a glimpse of pink.

"What...what the Hell?" I mutter, pushing gently against the person that landed on me. Why the hell is my heart beating so fast right now? No! Don't get your hopes up!

 _'It's her.'_ My mind tells me, and I look at her in pure shock. I can literally feel the tips of my ears turning a shade of pink, as well as the tip of my nose.

"I'm sorry!" I hear a cute little voice say. I know that voice, and I can't believe that of all places I've looked for her...she goes to the same school as me!

"I...wasn't looking where I was going! I'm sorry!" She yells in that cute broken voice of hers, before falling to the ground in a bow. What the fuck?

"Oi, get up...c'mon I'm not that much of an asshole right? Are you afraid of me? Oh, that's right...shit, you can't really understand me can you?" I mutter, grabbing her and pulling her upright again. Her big golden eyes watch me curiously, trying to read my lips. I notice that her hair is in a bun today, and she's missing her hearing aids.

"You can't hear me...and I don't know sign language. Son of a bitch." I mutter, annoyed. How in the fuck can I ask for her name, if there's no way I can speak to her? Oh shit! I know a way! I walk into Recovery Girls office really quick and snag a piece of paper and a pen before she can say shit about it. Walking back over towards the girl in the hall, I start writing on the paper.

 _"What is your name?"_ Feeling satisfied I hand the paper over to the girl. She reads it and looks back at me with that same big goofy grin. And SHUT THE FUCK UP HEART OR SHE'LL PROBABLY BE ABLE TO FEEL YOU! Because I...may have been reading up on hearing disabilities since I met this girl, so that I'd be able to learn more about her and her disability. Did you know that being deaf can enhance your other senses? That's pretty dope- she hands the paper back to me after scribbling on it.

 _"My name is Nagisa Chihiro! But you can call me Chihiro! Nice to meet you boy from the mall!"_ I can feel my fucking face burning, I swear to God this girl... _Chihiro..._ will be the death of me. I take back the paper and write some more on it.

 _"My name is Bakugou Katsuki. But call me Katsuki, because if you call me something girly like 'Kacchan' I'll probably kill you. Just kidding, because I'm totally a nice guy. You remember me from the mall? I remember you too. I've never seen you around school before, are you in Heroics?"_ She takes the paper with a huge grin, and after reading it, scribbles back down and hands it back to me.

 _"Nice to meet you Katsuki! And no, I'm in the General Studies course!"_ I read it, and reply.

 _"Do you have a quirk? I didn't see you at the sports festival."_

 _"I have a healing quirk, and Recovery Girl has been mentoring me."_ A healing quirk? That's pretty awesome, and isn't a very common quirk to have. It's actually kind of rare to find a healer.

 _"I have to go back to class now, but what is your phone number so we can talk? I mean if you want to give your number to a stranger, I just thought it'd be easier than writing on this paper. There's not much room left. And I want to keep talking to you..."_ This time she hands me the paper with a slight blush dancing across her cheeks. As if she could be any cuter, holy shit! And yes, I will admit, I almost died when I saw her asking ME. Bakugou Katsuki, the asshole of class 1-A for my phone number. So I quickly write down my phone number for her, and write one last thing on her paper as well.

 _"Just so you know, you're sitting with me at lunch from now on."_ She reads this, and with a big smile that lights up her golden eyes, she answers with a great, loud...

"OKAY!" And with that, she waves to me, and then scurries off back towards her classroom. Leaving me with sweaty hands, and a heart that feels like it's about to explode. I turn and throw open the door to Recovery Girl's office screaming.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY HEART?!" I yell, clutching the front of my uniform. Recovery Girl just smirks, before turning around and taking care of her patient.

"Oh...so I see you've met Chihiro-Chan."

 _'Yeah, and I'm already in too deep.'_ Says the little voice in my head. Yeah...I'm screwed.

Thanks a lot...Chihiro. Now that I've found you, it's time I've started going ahead with my plans.

Step One- learning sign language. I feel a smile start forming on my face, and then push it down. What the hell? Since when have I ever been this desperate just to talk to someone? And is that...am I...?

Happy? How could just talking to her, for those few minutes...make me feel so...weightless?

I've got to figure some things out before seeing her again at lunch.

••••••••••••••

 **[A/N: OMG I love you all so much! I love how much support that I am getting for this story! I'm glad you like Katsuki and Chihiro, because their cute little fluffy love has just wormed it's way into my heart. I was wondering if you guys wanted me to include Chihiro's POV every now and then too, or if you just want it too stay in Kacchan's POV? Should I also make a TUMBLR for this story so we can all communticate? Or nah? Let me know any suggestions that you have for this story or anything, and as always you lovely people, I will talk to you either in the comments, or in the next chapter! Which should be out tonight or tomorrow! I love you all!]**

 **~PLUS ULTRA!~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chihiro's POV

All of my life, it's always been the same. I'm the outcast, the weird girl, the _deaf girl._ None of my classmates throughout the years have ever bothered with trying to get to know me, because of one stupid thought going around in circles in their heads.

 _'She wouldn't be able to hear me anyway.'_ I'm deaf, not stupid. I can understand the words that you're saying to each other through your lips, through your expressions, even the movements you make and your body language. Just because I'm unable to hear without the device embedded into my skull doesn't mean I can't hear you through other ways, more basic and instinctive ways. I would get angry, but what's even the point anymore? It's not like anyone would actually care, or even notice the fact that some days I don't even feel like getting out of bed in the morning. Or some times, when I'm alone with my thoughts at night, _his_ voice, and others echo around in whispers inside of my mind. Funny isn't it? Though I can't hear your voice, when you speak to me, my mind seems to know all too well exactly what kind of shape your voice would make. As it drives me to the point where I can't even sleep.

It's been this way for a while now, yet nobody even seems to notice me at all. My palms clench into fists, frustration making them shake and tremble. Why bother trying to get anyone to notice me, why should it matter to me that I am fifteen years old and still alone, with no friends except for my younger sister? I don't care, I _shouldn't care_. And yet I do care. This is the eye of my storm, the center of all of my problems, all of my pain. The fact that even now, after so many years of trying and failing. I still cry out at night, falling to my knees to pray, begging, and pleading out to any form of higher being to send me someone, _anyone._

 _'I don't want to be alone anymore. I can't continue to live like this for the rest of my life! It's not fair, I can't help the fact that I'm different, that I'm strange. I can't even help the fact that I was born with a hearing disability. Even now, after all of this time, I just want someone who can finally hear me!'_ I cry on the inside, but I'm pretty sure my expressions and body language give me away. It's just like you always told me, why would anyone ever want to be friends with someone like me?

So now, here I am at the Mall near my home looking for a perfect birthday present for my younger sister. Who also happens to be my best friend. I scan the stores, searching for the one that I'm looking for, when suddenly a large object bumps into me and causes me to stumble a bit. Looking up, I notice a much taller and muscular boy walking off in a huff. Normally this wouldn't even bother me, due to me being so used to stuff like this happening all the time. Especially when I'm in a large crowd and I turn my hearing aid to its lowest level to avoid getting a headache. But what struck me as odd was the expression that I saw on his face for the briefest second. The deep seated scowl, and tense yet slumped posture of his shoulders. He looked about as bad off as I felt, and somehow I felt a sort of connection with this fiery boy. I sigh, feeling like I'm about to do something that I'll regret in the end, I take off after him and watch, waiting for him to come to a stop. He finally does outside of some outdoor shop, he stares at this poster of a Hero advertising mountain climbing gear. I take a step forward and standing on my tip toes, I gently tap on his shoulder to get his attention. His burning ruby eyes glare at me under ash blond hair that reminds me of fireworks.

"Oi! What the fuck do you think you're doing bitch?" I read the insult thrown at me from his lips. My presence seeming to anger him even more. I really should have thought this through, is it too late to turn back around and find another Mall to shop in? I start signing with my hands, unable to come up with anything else.

' **What's wrong?'** I ask him. He just stares blankly, his eyes slowly flicking me over from top to bottom as if trying to solve some kind of puzzle. He finally turns around fully, and crosses his arms over his chest.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" He asks scowling. As if I had left a bad taste in his mouth. Or maybe like he saw me as a pebble under his foot. I stop signing, and try to gain the courage to switch my hearing aid to a louder decibel so that I can try to talk to him. Though, I doubt he'll even be able to try to understand what I'm saying. What am I even afraid of? I don't even know this guy! But if I want to be able to help him, and become a Hero, then I have to learn how to speak for myself. I switch my hearing aid on, and open my mouth.

"What the fuck do you want?!" His robotic voice all but screams out at me, causing me to flinch slightly. Instinctively I reach out my hand, and latch onto his arm. Instead of talking at that moment, I use my pointer finger on my other hand and write out a simple message onto his own.

 **"It's okay."** I write. He flinched and tore his arm from out of my grasp. And watch as he puts his head down, and hides his face behind his massive hair. I smile, trying to hide the way my heart is pounding inside of my chest. Why the Hell did I even do that? Grabbing him without his permission, he must think I'm a lunatic! But I've already accepted my fate, so I finally get the courage to use my voice.

"Hero's always smile." I tell him, while also subconsciously signing my hands along with my speech.

"So just try, okay?" Realizing that I've done my job, and fearing the way his eyes grew wide at the end of my speech, I patted his arm with my tiny hand and walked back towards the electronic store. All the while, thinking about the boy with the attitude problem, that somehow reminded me of fireworks.

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

 **[A/N: Omg, thank you all so much for all of the love, and feedback that I've been getting for this story. I was almost tempted to scrap it and rewrite it but reading all of the many wonderful comments and seeing how so many people liked and favorited my story, made me want to start writing again. Thank you all so much! And if you have any suggestions or anything, feel free to leave a comment below and I'll be sure to reply. Thank you all so much for patiently waiting for this update, the next one should be up soon as well, and thanks for bearing with me as University has once again started up and I'm trying to deal with that. I love you all! And let me know what you'd like to see happen in the next chapter! Bye!]**


	4. Chapter 4

Katsuki's POV

So her name is Chihiro, and she's studying to become a healer like Recovery Girl. That's pretty fucking cool if you ask me, and that's a lot coming from me. Everyone knows I never throw out compliments, but there's just something more to this girl, that sets her apart from the rest of these shitty extras I find myself surrounded by. I don't know what it is about her, but she draws me in and makes me feel all types of emotions that I've never even felt before. I know I'm not the type of guy that wears my emotions on my sleeve, and I'm about as cuddly as a fucking cactus. But whenever I'm around her I feel like maybe, I don't have to keep continuing down this path that I trapped myself on. Maybe I don't have to be the villainous type, maybe I can change, maybe it's not too late for me. God, I wanna punch myself for sounding like such a lovesick loser. People like Deku have feelings, people like me only know how to use our fists.

I could only imagine what my classmates would say if they found out about Chihiro. Fuck them, they don't need to know about her, and if any of them have a problem with me sitting with her instead of them come lunch time I'll launch them straight through the fucking wall. God, and I know for a fact that the old hag will fucking adore her. And I can't really blame her, everything about Chihiro is cute, especially her voice. Too bad we aren't in the same class, that just makes it harder for us to see each other outside of school. Shit, my forearms are still hurting like hell, I might have took it a bit too far with my sparring with Shitty-Hair today. I'll just have to get Recovery Girl to patch me up after lunch today, I'll survive until then.

I look around the lunch room as I enter it, with Shitty Hair leading me and his flock towards the lunch line. I don't really see Chihiro yet, but she'll be here eventually. Or at least, she'd better be. With my permanent scowl resting familiarly on my face, I start listening in on the stupid conversation going on around me.

"So I finally got a new game we can all play later tonight in my dorm room." Shitty Hair says.

"That's awesome, dude! Is it the one that I was telling you about?" Pikachu asked excitedly.

"Yeah! I got it yesterday and tried it out last night! It's awesome!" Oh my God, please fucking strike me down where I stand. Because I literally do not even have the strength to give a fuck about this conversation between dumb and dumber. We walk out of the line, having bought our lunches when finally the idiots notice that I haven't even responded to their conversation yet.

"Hey Bakubro, you're coming to hang with us tonight too right? It'll be tons of fun!"

"Sure, whatever." I answer bitingly back. I scan the crowds once more, looking for the familiar pink head of hair, when Pikachu asks me.

"Hey Bakugou, what are you looking for man? Let's go grab a seat at our table." Him and shitty hair start walking towards our usual haunt, but I choose a seat at the table next to ours and set my tray down. I can feel the shocked eyes on me, but I can't find it in myself to give a fuck.

"Bakugou?" I hear Shitty Hair ask me. But I see Chihiro, and so I get up to go and grab her by her arm and pull her in the direction of the table I snagged for us. She sits down and places her tray on the table across from mine. By this point I can practically hear all of the damn basterds in 1-A's jaws dropping open at the sight of me sitting with a girl. And a cute girl at that.

"Kat-su-ki, how was class?" I hear her ask in that bubbly voice of her's. My mind staying on the way she pronounced my name, and replaying it on a loop in my mind. I hide my face behind my hair for a second to compose myself because holy shit that was fucking cute. I then notice that she had one of her hearing aids in her ear now.

"Same as usual I guess, nothing too exciting. Just got done sparring against the others." I answer back truthfully, not knowing that I was subconsciously rubbing one of my forearms. She must have noticed this because she started talking again.

"What happened?" She asked, before putting down her chopsticks and started looking closer at my arms.

"This? Nothing, it's just something that happens when I over use my quirk. I'm fine." I answer, about to go back to eating when she demands to see my arms, I hesitate for a moment, before looking off to the side and placing my arms in her hands. I start to feel a warming sensation and then a tingling in my forearms before I look and see a faint gold glow coming from the spot where her hands were repairing the damage that I did to my arms. As if sensing my shock, she looks up then releases my arms from her grasp, then gives me a smile before picking back up her chopsticks again.

"Do they feel better now?" She asks, and I take the time to flex my arms, then pick back up my own chopsticks.

"Yeah, thanks." I answer. It's quiet for a while, but somehow not the uncomfortable kind of silence.

"What is your quirk?" She asks, unscrewing her green tea that she bought.

"Explosions" I tell her, noticing the fact that she bought sweetened green tea. I'll have to remember that.

"Wow! No wonder you're in the Hero course, you must be really strong. No wonder your arm muscles were strained." She babbled, but I honestly didn't even mind. I felt a smirk curl up the side of my mouth, my chest puffing up.

"Yeah, I'm the strongest in my class." _depending on who you ask._ I thought to myself. Her eyes shone brightly, as she snickered at my ego.

"Oi, what are you laughing at punk?" I growl playfully, before stealing one of her California rolls, and douse it in Wasabi before shoving it in my mouth. I look up and see her mouth hanging open in shock.

"How can you eat something that spicy?" She asks in surprise when she sees me not even reaching for my water bottle in front of me. I shrug my shoulders.

"I like spicy food."

"So you really are like a firecracker." She jokingly mutters to herself, not realising how loud she's speaking.

"Oi, watch it." I nudge her foot with mine under the table. Surprised by my actions, and how easy it is to be around her.

"Do you live near the school?" I ask.

"About two train rides away, do you stay in the dorms?" She asks back, messing with her hearing aid.

"Yeah, and it sucks always having to be around those basterds all day, everyday. I usually just hang out in my room if I can." I say, moving her hand away from her hearing aid, and she bashfully looks away from me back to her plate.

"I'd hate to be around my class for that long too." She answers truthfully, pushing around the items on her plate. I stare at her, trying to get a read on her body language.

"Oi, what-" but I'm cut off by the bell signaling the end of the lunch period. She goes to gather her things, and I follow her movements as we both stand up and dump our trays. I look back over to her, seeing that she's about to walk off, and I grab her hand to gain her attention. She looks back up at me with her big golden eyes, and I'm hesitant to have to separate from her again. Finally, I open my mouth and tell her.

"We should hang out sometime, text me. And if anyone gives you a hard time you tell me and I'll break their fucking necks." I tell her, smirking before squeezing her hand a bit, and raising my hand to pat the top of her head affectionately a bit, before turning and walking back towards my classroom. Oh yeah, I could get used to this.

As soon as I get back to the classroom, and rest my feet on top of my desk everyone seems to come flooding into the classroom all at once.

"Bakubro! I'm so proud of you dude, that was manly as hell back there! I swear to God I almost started crying!" Shitty Hair yells, pumping his fist in the air and almost falling to the ground.

"Yeah man! Who the heck was that chick? I've never seen her around here before, and I'm not usually one to forget a pretty girl's face!" Pikachu nearly jumps on top of my desk trying to get answers from me about the mysterious girl.

""Tch, as if I'd ever tell you basterds." I smirk.

"Why would a girl like that even want to sit with you is what I'd like to know." I hear that half and half basterd mutter to himself, and I resist the urge to reach over and knock him the fuck out.

"Oi, Elsa! If you have something to say then say it to my face!" I shout, before kicking over my desk.

"I give it two days." I hear him say almost amused, before the two wonder twins jump in to start defending me and Chihiro. I smirk, looking down at my phone to see that I had a new message.

 **Chihiro: Hey, it's Chihiro! I had fun at lunch today! Let me know if you still wanna hangout sometime after school.**

I can feel my smirk almost turning into a wide grin as I type a response back to her.

 **Katsuki: Are you busy Saturday?**

Her response comes pretty fast.

 **Chihiro: No, what about you?**

 **Katsuki: Come hangout at my house, I'll text you the address later.**

 **Chihiro: Oh! Okay, sounds like fun, I'll be there!**

I smirk as I put my phone away as class is about to get started, I turn around in my seat and see Deku start to sweat thinking that I'm about to yell at him, when instead I lock eyes with Elsa and pull my phone back out to gloat.

"Guess who just got a date Saturday night with her, fucker." I laugh, seeing him glare at me then scoff, looking back toward the front of the classroom. I put my phone back into my pocket and turn back around in my seat, listening to All Might start droning on about what it takes to be a Hero in today's society. Oh yeah, Saturday will be awesome.

 **[A/N: Omg I am so ready to get this story moving along, so as a thank you for everyone being so supportive of this story, I've decided to gift you all with another chapter filled with plot! And fluff, because I love these two hurt children so much, I just want them to finally be happy? Thank you all for your continued support and let me know what you want to see in the next chapter! Or if you want a peek into Chihiro's mind about the strange boy who reminds her of fireworks. And Omg, Kacchan's Mom is coming into the story next chapter, you guys. I'm so happy! I love the Old Hag so much. And what did you think of Todoroki's jealousy? Might he be another love rival? Let me know in the comments down below! I'll see you all in the update tomorrow!]**


	5. Chapter 5 pt 1

**[Shout out to my sister who made this dope cover photo for me for this story.^^ She's awesome, and she knows it. Anyone else that would lIke to donate cover photos or even fan art or even AMV's or trailers for this story are more than welcome to PM it to me, and I'll feature it in this story! Look at the bottom authors note for some important update information! Anyway, back to our regularly scheduled programming.]**

Katsuki's POV

I was hanging out in Shitty Hair's dorm with Pikachu and the human tape dispenser when I felt my pocket start to vibrate. I reached into it and took out my phone and smiled a bit seeing that Chihiro was texting me, despite it being late as fuck at night.

 **Chi-Chan?: Hey, what's your favorite Era of Japanese History?**

I re-read her message and raise my eyebrow. After a few days of us getting to know each other better, and hanging out a lot more I could feel the depth of our "friendship" growing into more than just that. Some nights we would stay up just texting each other back and forth. And some times I would even video call her, often making the joke that Skype should include subtitles. That made her laugh till she almost broke her phone, because she whole heartedly agreed. After a while of this, I came to realize just how truly funny Chihiro was. She wasn't funny in the conventional way, but I just sort of got her humor, it was weird and silly, but it was still uniquely her. And I couldn't get enough of it. A lot of the time it was just weird texts like this one she just sent, but it still never failed to put a smile on my face.

 **Explodo? ﾟﾒﾥ** **: I don't fucking know? Lol.**

 **Chi-Chan?: I love the Shensengumi. The Edo period was what's up.?**

 **Explodo? ﾟﾒﾥ** **: Are you playing that stupid Otome right now?**

 **Chi-Chan?: ?**

 **Explodo? ﾟﾒﾥ** **: What a loser? ﾟﾑﾌ**

 **Chi-Chan?: Oh yeah? And what are you doing, King Explodo? ﾟﾑﾸ**

 **Explodo? ﾟﾒﾥ** **: Basking in the admiration of all of my underlings. And you think you're being shady with that princess emoji, when you know that I could be the best princess if I had to be. Just saying.**

 **Chi-Chan?: YOU'D BE THE BEST PRINCESS!? ﾟﾑﾌ**

 **Explodo? ﾟﾒﾥ** **: Oi, I thought you knew already. I'm always number one. Always.**

 **Chi-Chan?: I'm not saying anything.**

 **Explodo? ﾟﾒﾥ** **: Always.**

 **Chi-Chan?: Mhm?ￂﾠ**

"Oi, Bakubro! Is that your girl you're messaging? Tell her I said hi!" Shitty Hair says, trying to sneak up behind me to see our conversation. I go to punch him in his diaphragm but the basterd just uses his quirk and I'm left with bruised knuckles. Son of a bitch. I didn't notice that in the midst of our scuffle, I had hit the video call button, and looking back down at my phone I come face to face with the sight of Chihiro in a black tank top, and pink plaid booty shorts. I feel the pink tint flood my face, and immediately go to hide her from everyone's view after Shitty Hair got a glimpse of her.

"Kat-su-ki, you should be getting your beauty sleep lIke a good princess." She said, giggling while sitting up in her bed, lounging against her pillows behind her. I feel everyone's eyes turn towards me and my cell phone, Sero having used his thumb to pause the game they were playing. All at once they crowded around me trying to get a look at Chihiro on the other end of my screen.

"Oh my God! Hi! I'm Kirishima Eijirou, it's awesome to finally meet you!" Shitty Hair rushes out, ducking underneath my arm to smile at the pretty girl before him.

"I'm Kaminari Denki, if you ever get tired of this guy, feel free to call me up!" Pikachu says before he has the nerve to wink at her!

"And I'm Sero!" I hear tape dispenser guy shout from behind us near the door. I sigh, before finally coming to terms and saying fuck it, I guess it's time for her to meet the extras of class 1-A. I hear Chihiro's awkward laugh, and see her mess with her hearing aid that she must have clipped on when we were distracted.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Nagisa Chihiro!" She says with a shy yet wide smile on her face.

"And I'm Baku-gone from this conversation." I say with a smirk before getting up to head back to my dorm room to talk to Chihiro, when suddenly Shitty Hair steps in front of my path with this weird smile on his face.

"Wait bro! Hey Chihiro-Chan, do you wanna meet the rest of class 1-A?"

"Chihiro, no you don't. Don't listen to Shitty Hair, he'll make you stupid." I tell her, ignoring the friendly punch to my side coming from Shitty Hair.

"I'll meet them! If it's okay, that is." She said finally, looking at me.

"Woohoo!" I hear Pikachu and the roll of tape shout in glee behind me, before I roll my eyes in an exaggerated fashion.

"Fine! Fuck it, let's go down to the common room and introduce her to everybody. I don't even care." I say, walking out of the room and watching Chihiro giggling at how childish I was being right now. We make it to the common room and see everyone crowded around doing their own things. Shitty Hair clears his throat loudly before announcing to the room once he had their attention.

"Guys! Bakubro's about to do something hella manly!" He shouts in pure excitement, looking like he's on the verge of crying. I roll my eyes once more, before turning my phone around so everyone can see my screen.

"Whatever, meet Chihiro. Chihiro, meet the extras I told you about."

"Nice to meet you." She says shyly.

"There, now you all got to meet her, I'm going back to my dorm." I said, trying to extract myself from the situation when suddenly everyone started talking and trying to speak to the girl on the other side of my phone. Everyone started introducing themselves one by one, but one in particular stood out from the rest and managed to piss me the fuck off.

"I'm Todoroki Shouto, and I'm sorry this idiot had to introduce you so half-assed like this. It's so typical of someone like him." This bitch. I literally thought I saw smoke coming from his ass with how fast he was booking it into the common room from where he was standing in the kitchen. That what you get when you combine friction with the stick that was wedged so far up this pompous basterds ass. That's how you start a fire. I growl under my breath, trying to keep control of my quirk so that I don't blow up my phone.

"Nice to meet you Todoroki-Kun." She says in her cute unique voice.

"Oi, you basterd what the Hell was that supposed to mean? You wanna fight me, bitch?" I growl, glaring at him with pure hatred. His smug face is all it takes for me to almost murder him.

"I don't understand, am I a bastard or a bitch? You seem unable to stick with a gender, though it's no surprise coming from someone who's foot is constantly being shoved in his mouth. How crude to use that kind of language in front of Women, please think before you speak. It's starting to become annoying having to always deal with your sociopathic tendencies." Half n' Half said smugly. That stupid prick!

"I will fucking kill you if you don't learn to let it the fuck go, Elsa. You're lucky she's on the phone or else I'd explode the fuck out of you. Stupid, arrogant, over-privileged asshole." I snarled, then turned away from him and faced Chihiro once more. She was covering her mouth with both of her hands, and looked like she was trying not to bust out laughing at the situation.

"You're friends are hilarious." She said, giggling. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"I don't need friends, they disappoint me." I said, before smirking and walking back to my dorm room to continue talking to her for the night. Ignoring all of the shouts from behind me, calling out their 'goodnights' to Chihiro. Tomorrow she'd be coming to my house and hanging out with me for the first time outside of school, let's just hope that the old hag isn't going to be a psychopath when she meets Chihiro.

[A/N: This was part 1 of Chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed it! And if you can guess what Otome game Chihiro was playing then you'll get a shout out next update! Kacchans Mom is in the next Part 2 when Chihiro visits Katsuki's house. I wanted to write her into this update, but I decided to split the chapters due to my dislike of seeing walls of text and plot crammed together. I created a group on here called "With These Hands" where we can discuss this story, and I can post teasers and special chapters and requests. Also for Q&A's and to just discuss BNHA! I also have a YouTube Channel finally! It would mean the world if you guys could like and subscribe to my channel to help support me, if you like music and anime.

/channel/UCN2wRcoChdsLRn550qofdeg

The next chapter update should be out by tonight! Thank you for all of your support so far! And for helping me reach over 3k views. I love you all!]


	6. Chapter 5 pt 2

Katsuki's POV

"Oi! Old Hag, I told you to stay out of the kitchen while I'm cooking!" I screamed, as I turned back towards the curry I was making for dinner only to see my mom fucking around with it.

"Katsuki, how many fucking times have I told you to stop calling me that name?! Do you want to die?!" She screamed back, before slapping the shit out of the back of my head.

"God damnit! That shit hurts!" I swore, clutching the back of my skull with both hands.

"Maybe that slap with finally give you manners, you spoiled brat." She smirked before turning to put the tea pot on.

"You fucking wish." I muttered under my breath, making sure my curry wasn't burning.

"Aya? What was that my favorite son?" She sang, practically glowing when she noticed how pissed off she was making me.

"I'm your only Son, dumbass." I growled back at her.

"Tch, as far as you know." I felt my eyes grow wide, as I spun around to shoot her a nasty glare. She just started whistling while waiting for the water to start boiling in the teapot.

"Izuku-kun is my other smol baby." She said cheerfully, before turning back with a wide smile on her face.

"Why couldn't you be a sweet boy like him? Invite him over sometime soon, brat. Oh, and I should invite Inko over as well. You should have seen some of the shit we used to get into back in our High School and College days, well on second thought. Those are probably not stories I should tell my teenage Son." She trailed off thoughtfully.

"I don't give a fuck about your stupid dinosaur, Flintstone throwbacks. I've already seen Jurassic Park." I muttered angrily, stirring the rice.

"Oi! You cheeky asshole, I was not born ten- thousand years ago! Get the fuck out of my face." She yelled, before shoving her hand in my face and pushing my head back.

"Shit! Fucking knock it off, Mom! This is child abuse! I'll report your ass, and then Dad and I can finally live our lives in peace!"

"How many times have I told you that child abuse doesn't exist in this household? Nobody else will ever be able to handle your fucking foul self. They'd take one look at you, and then offer me a medal. How I managed fifteen years raising you is fucking beyond my understanding. It's hard to feel proud of my Son winning Yuuei's Sports Festival when he has to be fucking chained and muzzled on the God Damned stage! What the fuck, Katsuki!"

"That was so long ago! Stop bringing up old shit!"

"It was barely a few months ago, you little shit!" She took a deep breath, before leaning back against the counter as she stared into my fucking soul.

"What?" I growled.

"You never told me who you invited over. Which is suspicious since the last person you had over was Izuku when you were both five."

"It's none of your fucking business, you'll see when they get here." I muttered, before turning the rice and curry off and started plating it and setting up the dining table. All the while my Mom was following me around with those fucking Shinigami eyes of hers. I was just about finished setting everything up when I got a text message from Chihiro.

 **Chi-Chan**?: Kat-su-ki which one is your house again?

 **Explodo**? ﾟﾒﾥ: It's the two story one that's kind of a beige color? ﾟﾘﾒ

 **Chi-Chan**?: Oh, okay! I think I'm outside then!

I smirked before placing my phone back into the back pocket of my jeans, then walked to the front door. My mom watching my every move like a hawk. I took a deep breath, before turning to look at her, before opening the door.

"Okay, so. Just. Can you try to not be such a psycho for the next few hours? I'd really appreciate it if you could at least try not to be your usual self." I told her, self conciously shuffling my feet.

"Oi, Katsuki what the hell do you mean by that? Who's at the door?" She demanded.

"You'll see, just try to be normal." And with that I opened the door to see Chihiro standing on my front porch in front of the door wearing her usual goofy grin. I could literally hear the shock coming from my Mom as her jaw dropped open and she gasped.

"Kat-su-ki, your yard is pretty!" She said in that cute little mumbled voice of hers, before coming in and taking her shoes off. I noticed she had both of her hearing aids in today, that's good.

"Thanks. How was your train ride?" I asked her as I led us both through the hall and into the living room.

"Noisy, I had to turn my ears off just so I wouldn't go deaf!" She joked, giggling as she looked around the living room.

"You've got a fucked up sense of humor." I informed her. She looked back up at me with a mischievous smirk on her porcelain face.

"Why else do you think we're friends?" She laughed, before going to sit on the couch. It was at this point that my mom snapped out of her shocked state and walked back into the living room, she looked like a deer in the headlights with how shocked she still was. Because Mitsuki Bakugou knew her brat of a son like the back of her hand, and never once had he ever hung out with anyone of the opposite sex. And she could swear that she hadn't seen her little boy act like a decent human being in at least ten years. Mitsuki's proud mama instincts were kicking in and she nearly became choked up.

"Katsuki, come help me with the tea for a second please." She said, giving Chihiro a grin before walking back into the kitchen.

"I'll be right back, the old hag can be such a weirdo sometimes." I told Chihiro, before walkin into the kitchen after her. Once he got there he saw his mother standing against the counter and looking at him with a weird glimmer in her eyes. It was silent for a few minutes, and right before Katsuki could open his mouth he was suddenly engulfed in a huge hug from his Mother.

"Oi! What the hell?" He asked with a mix of shock and frustration. He heard her sniffling a few times before she finally spoke.

"I'm so proud of you." His jaw nearly fell open in shock.

"Oi...Mom." I said, unsure about what to do.

"I thought you were going to stay a bitter asshole for the rest of your life. I missed my sweet Son, I kept wondering if maybe it was somehow my fault that you ended up down this road. Maybe I turned you jaded, or maybe your Father and I didn't give you enough affection when you were younger. I thought you were never going to get better. I'm so glad...Katsuki. I'm so relieved." She said, squeezing me tightly before letting go of me and heading back towards the living room.

"Oh, yeah. What was that she said earlier? Something about turning her ears off? She seems like a kind of quirky young girl, but I have no doubt that I'll like her."

"Oh, she's deaf." I answered non-chalant, because in all actuality I had gotten so used to that fact, that it no longer even phased me to say or think about. I heard something clank loudly to the floor, and I turned around confused only to see that shocked look back on my Mom's face, and a teacup lying broken on the floor.

"She's deaf?" She asked blankly, staring me up and down in bewilderment.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" I growled back at her before grabbing the teapot and cups, and heading towards the living room. All the while I could hear my Mother's constant chanting of:

"I'm so proud." I rolled my eyes and placed the tea on the coffee table.

"Hi, honey! Welcome to the Bakugou home! What might your name be and why on earth are you hanging around my delinquent of a Son?" My Mom asked, holding her hand out to Chihiro, who in turn just smiled really big and balled her fists up, bringing them close to her face in excitement. Dont. Fucking. Stare. Oh my God she's so cute.

"Hi, Mrs. Bakugou! My name is Nagisa Chihiro! I really love your house!" She said before giving the old hag a closed eye smile with her head slightly tilted. I could see my Mother going red in the face with how much she was trying to hold back her abrasive personality when seeing something so pure as the girl in front of her. Suddenly she lost the war and threw her arms around Chihiro in a huge motherly hug.

"Katsuki! You better marry this girl or so help me God!" She yelled, cuddling Chihiro up to her side on the couch.

"Chihiro-Chan, do you want to see some pictures of Katsuki from when he was a teeny baby?" Chihiro looked up at her with wide golden eyes, before nodding vigorously.

"Mom! Fucking go somewhere already!" I yelled at her, getting pissed off once again.

"You go somewhere! It's my fucking house, brat!"

"God! Just be normal!"

"I think your house is big enough for both of your personalities to be in the same room. Should we have tea? I don't want it to go to waste if it gets cold." Chihiro said, looking down at the teapot from under the crook of Mitsuki's arm.

"Can you believe how he treats his Mother, Chihiro? After all I did to raise him to be a gentleman, this mutant turned out to be my Son." Old Hag lamented, cuddling her head against the top of Chihiro's.

"Kat-su-ki isn't a mutant Mrs. Bakugou! He's a princess!" She giggled, before gently extracting herself from my Mother's claws.

"Oi! Do you know how much shit I got for that comment ever since you loud capped me in front of the other guys? You should be nicer to your boss." I grabbed her arm and pulled her to sit on the chair next to me.

"Not my fault that you were telling me about how you were the best princess before you butt dialed me." She snickered behind her hand.

"Not only is my Son a mutant, but he's a weird mutant." Mitsuki sighed. Suddenly a thought occurred to me at that very moment.

"There curry is getting cold!" I yelled, standing up and pulling Chihiro into the dining room.

"I doubt it, you basically live on Wasabi." Chihiro laughed.

"Damn straight!" I smirked back.

 **[A/N: I don't want to end it here but I feel like I must! I hope you all liked this chapter! It's one of my favorites! And omg, did you notice that I changed the cover photo? My shitty photoshop skills should be ignored, because look how cute my two babies look when they're standing next to each other! I almost got a nosebleed when I finished it tbh. Omg you guys...next chapter is when the plot sets in and our other smol child meets Chihiro and tries to sweep her off her feet like he's Prince Charming. Oh yeah, SHOUTO IS BACK NEXT CHAPTER! I'm so excited because low key, I love both of these boys. So some good old fashioned "imma steal your girl" action up next! And Todoroki has a real talk with Bakugou when it comes to his intentions towards Chihiro. Eeek! And plot twist! The other people in Class 1-A don't know she's deaf yet! But they will find out very soon! Update will probably be tomorrow! Let me know what you wanna see happen in the next chapter! I love you guys! Stay awesome!]**


	7. Chapter 6

Katsuki's POV

So Monday finally came back around and I can honestly say that I feel...good. The Old Hag absolutely adores Chihiro, like I figured she would. And Saturday night ended with me walking Chihiro to the train station, leaving my practically sobbing mother behind. I made sure that Chihiro knew to text me when she got home, and when she did that I asked her questions that only the real her would know. And not some imposter pretending to be her, like Toga. That psycho bitch still leaves a bad taste in my mouth whenever I think of her. Yeah, you can have her Deku, she's all yours. That's a fucking hilarious thought, not even Deku is desperate enough for that crazy Bitch.

So now I'm in the locker room with the other extras putting our hero costumes on before our class with All Might. We finish suiting up and start to head outside where All Might is waiting for us with his signiture big grin and silver age suit. Once we're all gathered he begins to make his announcements.

"Hello young zygotes! Today we shall be completing an obstacle course, and then sparring against one another. I know, but today is all about training your reflexes and response times. As you know, Hero's must have heightened and trained reflexes. So, that's all for announcements I suppose." He trailed off as something behind us caught his eye, and he once again started speaking and laughing in his signature way.

"Oh but wait! How could I have forgotten? Recovery Girl informed me earlier that she shall be away for the majority of this afternoon, but she was gracious enough to lend us a little helper in our time of need! Young zygotes may I introduce young Nagisa Chihiro, Recovery Girl's healing apprentice." No way, no fucking way. I turn around along with everyone else and see a familiar excited face practically skipping over towards all of us. She stops beside me and gives me her signature goofy smile, and I have to bite the inside of my cheek.

"Kat-su-ki, where's the rest of your outfit?" She asked with a laugh, giving me a once over.

"Probably wherever your phone is. Did you forget where you put it again? You know I hate it when you lose important shit like that." I told her trying to sound stern and serious, but judging by her facial expressions I probably failed.

"I found it though! It's charging in Recovery Girl's office now!" She told me, in her little babble. I could feel the stares from the rest of these bastards, and All Might. Kirishima looked like he was about to faint from happiness.

"Well, whatever. Just keep better track of your stuff, what would of happened if you had lost your damn ears again, and I'm shit when it comes to that hand symbols stuff." I scoffed, watching as she started laughing again, probably remembering how clumsy my hands were when they were trying to communicate with her in sign language. I'm learning, and it's a very slow and frustrating process for me. My hands weren't built to be able to do anything else but destroy. I have to work hard to be able to retrain them to be able to speak to her.

"You're not that bad, but I appreciate that you're trying. It's the thought that counts." She said with a beaming smile. Before turning towards the rest of the class who was watching our exchange with their undivided attention.

"Hi, again!" She shouted, waving at them with her shy, yet wide grin.

"Chihiro-Chan! I never thought we'd ever meet you in person!" Shitty Hair said before rushing over and grinning at her with his damn shark teeth.

"Wait, so you're a healer? That's awesome!" Pikachu stated, walking over to stand beside Kirishima. And all of a sudden Class 1-A decended upon Chihiro like a pack of starved wolves. I growled lowly to myself and walked back up to Chihiro and grabbed her arm, dragging her to stand slightly behind me and away from all of the annoyances in my life.

"What have I told you about not talking to strangers? Especially strange men with Shitty Hair and Pokémon quirks?" I growled, glaring down at her in annoyance. I guess you could say that I've grown very...protective over Chihiro, but can you blame me? She's like Bambi.

"Pokémon? Like Charizard?" I smirk, remembering when she told me over text one night that I reminded her of her favorite Pokémon.

"Is that the only Pokémon you know?" I asked her with a grin.

"I was more into Yugioh to be honest." She said with a snicker. I pushed her slightly away from me in mock disgust.

"We can't be friends anymore." I said with a grin.

"Young Bakugou! I had no idea that you and young Nagisa were friends! How wonderful!" All Might bellowed, before a serious look flitted across his face for a split second.

"Come now young hero's, it's time for class to begin. It's not as if young Nagisa won't still be here when class is over!"

After the obstacle course was completed we all took a quick breather, and started stretching before the sparring session began. Of course when I was up first, that smart ass remembered what I said about Yugioh and had to open her mouth.

"It's time...to d-d-d-d-d-d-d-duel!" She shouted with a big fucking grin, and I had to fight the urge to flip her off.

"Only losers like Yugioh!" I shouted back at her. Jesus, try saying that sentence five times in a row. All she did was roll her eyes at me. Of course I ended up winning against Shitty Hair, and Chihiro looked genuinely amazed by the sheer, raw power of my quirk. As I was walking back to Chihiro's direction hoping to boast about my victory with the little Pinkett, I noticed that Half n' Half bastard approach her, I stayed where I was and watched their interaction, ready to jump in at any moment that this guy forgets his place.

"Nagisa-San, I was surprised when I heard that you also attended Yuuei." He said. Why is he acting as if he's so familiar with her? I'm almost positive that Chihiro had never met this guy before.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" She asked.

"Not officially, yet. My name is Todoroki Shouto, our Father's are acquaintances. I'm Endeavor's son."

"Oh! It's nice to meet you! How is your Father?"

"He is alright, I suppose, thank you for asking. And please, give my regards to your Father as well. I'll see you around." He said with a nod, before walking off to participate in the sparring matches as well. I walked up to her once more and raised my eyebrow at her.

"What the Hell did he want?" I scoffed.

"Apparently, to give my Father his regards..." She trailed off thoughtfully.

"Your Father? Oh yeah, how come you've never mentioned much about your family before?" I questioned, staring at the way she was staring down at the ground, a sort of vacant look in her eyes.

"There's not much to tell, really. I'm the daughter of someone fairly well known, but for safety reasons, I took on my Mother's last name. My younger sister did so as well." She answered vaguely, not really looking me in the eyes as she was talking.

"Oi, stop looking like a kicked puppy." I demanded, her eyes focused and shot up to look into mine.

"Your answers are vague as shit, I was expecting an actual response from you. I'll ask again later, be sure to have a big girl answer in return." I scoffed, smirking down at her big golden eyes frozen like a deer in headlights. She nervously nods her head in responce, and gives me a smirk in return as she exhales loudly.

"Fine, Kat-su-ki. I'll tell you after this class, I suppose."

Well that works for me in any case, as I turned back to watch the remainder of my class I couldn't help thinking about what she had said. Now that I think about it, she's never even mentioned her parents, only things about her younger sister, and even then that was pretty vague as well. So class passes by fairly quickly and soon I'm walking with Chihiro away from the extras hoping to hang out with her and towards an empty hallway. We lock gazes once more, as I wait for her to prepare herself. It's funny, this scene almost reminds me of when during the Sports Festival, that bastard and Deku were having a heart to heart right here.

"I guess I should start from the beginning. And before you ask, my past isn't meant to be seen or mistaken as a sob story, or a ploy for sympathy. And much like you, I hate the feeling of others looking down on me with pity. I need to know that whatever I say won't be shared with anyone, and that you won't see me any differently. Promise me, Kat-su-ki."

"I'm not repeating anything you tell me to those fucking assholes. That's a fucking promise." I guarantee her, nodding and crossing my arms over my chest before leaning my back against the wall behind me.

"I was born deaf, it wasn't until around the time I turned Four that I was able to get my first hearing devices, and was introduced into the world of sound. Before then, I had no idea how hard it must have been for my parents, having to raise a child with disabilities. My Father is a Hero, and has always been my idol. He was everything that a Hero should be; kind, patient, compassionate, and always willing to try to understand me, even if there was something that I couldn't do, or something that I struggled with trying to say. He taught me that I should never let anyone treat me any differently just because I'm disabled. My Mother on the other hand, had no idea how to even speak to me, how to get to know me. So she pushed me aside, and after years of her coldness towards me I finally had a little sister to keep me company when Father was away with work, and Mother was...playing her role of a ghost around the house. My sister isn't deaf like I am, so growing up, as I grew more withdrawn, she became my voice and my ears. Mother was over joyed that she had a normal child, so she would always make sure to hug my sister, and sing to my sister, and do things with my sister that she had never tried to do with me. I remember when I was around Eight years old, my sister woke me up, upset. So I put my hearing aid in and went to sit on the staircase with her, watching as our Father was arguing with our Mother about how she could completely be so heartless towards her own children. He was furious at the blatant show of favoritism that she showed towards my sister, when she should love us equally. It was a fairly common argument in our household, in all honesty, but there was something different about this one that marked a change in our family. Mother threatened to leave, and take my sister with her, and my Father just told her point blank to leave. She was poisoning his children, and he had nothing more to say to her at that point. So the next night, my Mother gathered all of her belongings, and right before she went to make her grand exit, she stared directly at me as she told me something that to this day I have been unable to forget.

 _'How could anyone love something as broken as you, my little doll?'_ And as she turned to walk out of the door, I knew that was the last time that we would ever see her again. My quirk is something I inherited from her, along with my looks, but I'm much stronger than she was. I'm a better person because of people like my Father, and my Sister in my life. And you, Kat-su-ki, your my first friend I've ever had besides my sister. Thank you, I'm sorry if my answer seemed kind of boring and melodramatic." She finished, going back to once again looking at her shoes in fascination instead of looking me in the eyes. In all honesty I was not expecting her response, and it made me pissed the fuck off that people like her Mother even existed.

"Who's your Father? Is he well known?" Is the question that fell from my mouth first.

"Yeah, he's one of the top ten." She answered timidly. A rosy hue flushing across her face and the tips of her ears. I raise my eyebrow, trying not to dwell on the fact that even her blushes were adorable.

"What the Hell kind of answer is that, Bambi? Just spit it out already so that we can go hang out and stop talking about this angst. Though I think it's pretry clear that your Mom was an asshole." I groaned in annoyance, rolling my eyes up towards Heaven in a great display of my patience for this girl. A smile suddenly broke out across her face once more as she proclaimed loud and proud, with her fists balled up in excitement next to her face.

"My Father is Best Jeanist! The number three Hero in the World!" No...no fucking way. No God Dammed way! That asshole?!

"Fuck my life." I deadpanned.

 **[A/N: Let me know how you like this chapter! This one was definitely a challenge for me, and I'm not sure how I feel about it but y'all let me know! I also wrote a new story featuring BakuDeku! It's a Howl's Moving Castle AU featuring fem!Izuku. It's called "Katsuki's Moving Castle" go check it out and let me know what you think! I love you guys! Let me know in the comments how you like this chapter! See y'all tomorrow! Plus Ultra!]**


	8. Chapter 7

Katsuki's POV

"Kat-su-ki! You're cheating!" Chihiro yelled as she flailed her controller around, as if moving it with her body will make her better in the game. We were playing Mario on a console that I "borrowed" from Kirishima.

"I am not, you're just trash at video games. I mean honestly, who can't play Mario?" I tease her with one of my rare grins. Watching as she gets more and more agitated as I steal all of her power ups out from under her.

"Cheater!" She giggles as she manages to bounce off of Mario's head in the game and steal his mushroom, causing her to power up.

"Now who's cheating, huh 'Hiro?" She turns to face me, and pouts with her bottom lip out.

"I don't wanna play anymore Kat-su-ki!" She complains, throwing down her controller in frustration.

"You always end up beating me, it's no fair." She complained, looking at me with her big, golden eyes. And just like that, I'm shook.

"It's not my fault that I'm good at everything I do." I brag, watching her snicker behind her hand.

"Yes, your highness." She giggles.

"Oi, watch that shit. Octopus bitch lives right next door, don't let him hear that." I warn, before setting down my controller too.

"So what do you want to do now that we know you suck at video games?" I ask, watching her begin to flip through my heroics textbook. Her hair is in a ponytail today, showing off both of her hearing aids. And on her wrist is a fucking Yugioh wrist band, which she showed off in front of me rather arrogantly when she first arrived outside of my dorm room. You really wouldn't expect someone so small and cute to be such a troll.

"Did anyone get hurt in training today?" She asks innocently, and yeah, today was a Friday meaning some were going home for the weekend, and some, like me where choosing to hang out around here.

"Why? You want some test subjects?" I grin at her maniacally.

"Kat-su-ki..." she warns me, her lips and eyes giving away to her amusement though.

"Because I could always 'accidentally' burn someone and you could show up and practice your healing on them."

"Don't trigger Midoriya-kun. He still has PTSD from his childhood spent with you." She joked, and I threw my floor pillow at her, causing her to fall backwards and start laughing.

"Your just jealous that we aren't childhood friends." I joked back, resting my hands palm down behind me.

"Yeah, that would have been great." Chihiro said softly, almost in a trance. I know that look all too well, believe it or not, but I think the reason Chihiro and I get along as well as we do is because of the fact that both of us share scars of different shapes and significance.

In fact, anytime that I wake in the middle of the night to phantom forces, she's always just a text away. The fact that she has her own demons, makes me feel better about my own. Of course I regret what I did to Deku in my own way, and she knows that and accepts that, no words necessary. I'm able to lend her my strength when she needs it, and in return she lends me her calming presence and 'ears' when I'm desperate for anyone to listen. It's as if her soul recognizes my own, and everything is whole in her presence.

"You probably would have pulled my pigtails on the playground." She says eventually, a sort of smile growing on her face as she looks off into the distance, then looks at me.

"Tch, I could see you wearing pigtails. You're girlie like that." I tell her, before reaching across the narrow space and pulling lightly on her ponytail. I smile slightly back.

"What else would I do?" I ask after a few quiet moments between us. Watching her slight smile become a pretty confident smirk.

"You probably would have teased me in public for being deaf, but then you'd go beat up anyone else that bullied me for being deaf as well. Because in your mind, only you could tease me, nobody else."

"Is that right?" I asked her with a smirk, watching her nod her head seriously before we both started laughing.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I would've done. But..." I trailed off, hiding my eyes behind my bangs as I felt a massive blush overtake me.

'Come one asshole, this is your chance! Don't screw it up like everything else in your life!' I tell myself. Fuck it! I'm not gonna be a bitch about it anymore! Here goes nothing.

"Ka-tsu-ki?" Chihiro asks hesitantly, reaching out a frail and dainty hand to rest on one of my own. Her eyes are burning gold with her concern. I rise up, and went to sit directly in front of her, placing my own hand atop of hers.

"I gotta tell you something, 'Hiro. It's been bothering me for a while now." I tell her, watching as she unconsciously threads our fingers together. This is it.

"Kat-su-ki...are you okay?" She questions gently in that unique little voice of her's. The sound seeming to curl around me, and shake me to my core. All at once a familiar feeling rushes over me, and I feel warm.

'Home.' My inner voice whispers to me.

"If we would have met when we were younger...I have no doubt that I would have loved you at first glance. You, with your pigtails, and soft eyes. And small, yet powerful voice that could literally move mountains if you wished. Even though I'm this aggressive, unfeeling asshole who does what he wants, and takes what he wants despite the consequences. One word from you, would have shattered the darkness that I had cloaked myself in, and you, like the fucking bright star that you are, would have changed me in ways that I never thought I could change. Into a person, that no one, not even me could ever possibly hope to be. I am a better person now because I met you, and the only thing I can even think to say is how much I truly, and fervently love you." I state, finally feeling a gigantic weight lift off of my chest. I look up, and stare into her eyes which are brimming with tears, as her hands cup over her mouth. I sigh, watching the girl that I love literally crying because of my feelings. And start to rise up to walk her to the door when a tiny voice whispers.

"You... Kat-su-ki...you love me?" I kneel down and feel my eyes reflect a gentle expression.

"Yeah...I really do." I tell her, and watch as tears flow down her face. I await the immediate rejection but am honestly surprised when her arms fly around my neck and she jumps into my arms, nuzzling her face into my chest. And she shocks me even more with the next words that come from her mouth.

"I love you too." And just like that, my whole world shifts. I scoop her up and with a laugh I twirl her around in my arms.

"You asshole! I honestly had no idea!" I tell her.

"I thought you knew Kat-su-ki!" She giggles back, I let her drop back into a standing position, my arms still around her in a hug though.

"So, does this mean you'll go out with me?" I ask her, smiling in pure joyou. Which is one thing I can honestly say that I've never felt except with her.

"On one condition." She tells me coyly. A devious smirk lighting up her face.

"Anything, 'Hiro." I tell her confidently back.

"You have to come to dinner with me, my sister, and my father tomorrow." She says with a smile before engulfing me further into a hug. I groan in annoyance, and she giggles once again.

"So is that a yes, oh beloved boyfriend of mine?" She questions cutesy and shit. I wrap my arms tighter around my waist and stare back into her eyes.

"What fucking time is dinner gonna be?"

"That's what I though!" She smiled, and I felt like maybe...Best Jeanist might not throw me from their fucking rooftop tomorrow evening. Especially once he finds out that his own daughter is in love with me. Maybe...but I really had a bad feeling about this.

...

A/N: Okay, so I'm still alive? and look! I updated! Holy shit you guys. I've been having a crazy time with College and then I even went to Universal studios for their annual "Halloween Horror Nights" and so that was a thing that happened. But I updated! I love all of you who commented and kept me from jumping off a bridge due to finals. AND MY TWO CHILDREN FINALLY CONFESSED OHMAHGAWDDDD. Anyone who reads the manga and wants to cry about the latest chapter should follow me on snapchat MadhatterMia and we can cry together. The dinner scene is up tomorrow (seriously this time) as I split this long thing into two chapters. I'm back now that the semester is done! And guys...this fic still has much ahead now that the ball has started rolling. Be prepared! I love you all! Lemme know how you liked this chapter, and that song! And I'll see y'all tomorrow for the dinner scene with Jeanist papa


End file.
